Something Worth Living Worth
by Tabuu99
Summary: Some time even the most unlikely of people have a tragic past so tragic there is no point in going on. Some time it takes one person to keep you going.


Me: My first RWBY story. Yami is 9 months younger then Yang.

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to the respective owners and is completely fictional. Also this contains mentions of suicide, not that much though, so, if your sensitive to that, don't read this.

 _Yami's POV_

"So then the werewolf said to the vampire "I'd stake my life on it."" Yang said.

Every other member of team RWBY groaned at Yang's puns while I gave a small chuckle. I appreciate her jokes, no matter how good or bad they were. We had a day off today and were in town shopping for supplies. What ever it be bullets or dust related items, we all decided to head out together. Oh, I should mention that I'm apart of team RWBY or should I say Team RWBYY. This was because of my last minute application my father sent in . With a little "funding" directed towards Beacon Academy I managed to get in but their was an uneven amount of people because of me and I was stuck with RWBY, not that it was all that bad.

I knew Yang and Ruby for quite some time. Blake was cool when I first met her. We even traded some books. I only had a problem with the Ice Queen. Her personality could use a LOT of work but since being on a team with everyone else, she has improved, a bit. I disliked how she treated Blake when we found out she was once apart of the White Fang. Anyways it worked out in the end.

I had my scroll out, texting some of my other friends when I nearly ran into Yang when she stopped.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to text and walk." Yang said with a smile.

I looked up at her and said "Sorry."

I looked around and noticed that we were near my appartement was near by. It has been a while since I was last here.

I finished a text and sent it to Coco before saying "You guys go on ahead. I need to make a quick stop."

"We're in no hurry, we could go with you." Blake said.

I was about to see that I didn't want to waste their time when I remembered that after shopping the only other thing we had planed today was training..

"Nothing to exciting." I said.

"Awww come on. You scared to show us something?" Yang said with a devious smirk.

"Not really. When I was old enough I moved to Vale with a friend of my mother..." I said trailing off before I realized this and quickly said " I still have an apartment with them. They raised me up until I moved to Beacon."

"Since you refuse to tell us about your parents I guess this is the next best thing." Yang said.

There was a reason I said nothing about my parents to anyone, not even to my close friend Yang. Lets just say I hate my father for what he did to mother. I don't care if he's one of more well known scientists for Atlas, I still hate him.

"Well if you insist." I said and led the way to said apartment.

It was a simple room on the top floor of a shop my mother's friend owned. He was glad to see me after so long.

"Yami is that you? My god look how much you've grown." He said and gave me a bear hug.

"Ghaaa..." I said as I felt like i was being crushed by and Ursa.

He let me go and noticed my companions and said "Ah I see you brought some friends."

"Hi my names Ruby!" She said rather excitedly..

"The names Blake." she said calmly.

"Hello there, my names Yang." She said with a smile.

"My name is..." Weiss started before Drake said " Weiss Schnee...I know who you are. A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet someone who knows the family name."

Before that conversation could go farther, I stepped in and said "Here to take a break. My room still intact?"

"I mostly still use it for storage but the bed, dresser and that portable TV is still there." he said.

"Alright then. We won't be long." I said and left up the stairs in the back room, not noticing that Yang was the only one who followed me. Drake ran a rather large book store which explained it..

When I reached the top of the stairs I looked around the room and felt the nostalgia. Other then a few boxes here and there, it was pretty much the same. It was a simple rectangular room with a lone window on the far side of it. In the corner of the room on the windows side was a bed and across from it on the same sized was a small table with a TV on it. Halfway between the stairs and the window and against a wall was my dresser. I visited once since my departure to leave some clothes in case I needed to crash here, not thinking if the room would still be here or not.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nice place you have here." I heard Yang's voice say.

"You didn't have to follow up here you know." I said.

She walked over and sat next to me. I felt my face heat up slightly and quickly lied back in my bed. Yang was a really cool woman. She, unlike most students has a more...direct approach to combat. She inspired me to do the same but only as a back up , if I am ever disarmed. I fought using a katana that could turn into a bladded whip. I hade a hand gun as a side arm just in case. My semblance was fire or should I say being able to generate and control fire. I also use dust crystals in conjuration with my semblance for various effects. Fire dust makes explosions, water/ice dust makes a smoke screen style mist, earth dust makes a small puddle sized pool of lava.

"Come on you would not tell any of us about your past or your family. The closest thing we got was when Weiss first met you she said your father worked with Atlas. We're all very curious about your family."

"My mother fought like you. Close combat and all that. Her semblance was...Fire, like mine..."

"You don't remember?"

"..." I said nothing.

"I understand if you don't want to talk." she said with sincerity. Like me, Yang has kept her and Ruby's past hidden from the rest of us. I never asked because if I did I wold have to spill the beans on my past as well. When I fist met Yang and later Ruby I could have cared less about them or anyone for that manner. Her bad puns eventually got to me and a lightened up a considerable amount.. I try to make people laugh but was no where near as good as Yang some of the times.

"You think I could crash here some time?" she asked after a mommet of silence.

I sat up and asked "Why?"

"Some times you just need a break from the craziness going on in life, you know?"

I chuckled and said "I know the feeling and sometime you need a vacation from it."

We both gave a quick laugh at that.

Yang was a cool girl and I liked her.

 _The next day_

Ever since that day I was always carful when eating in the lunch room. As I was eating a simple Sandwich when Mercury came up to me.

" Can I help you?" I asked.

He then handed me something wrapped in a white cloth and said "From a secret admirer."

Before I could ask further questions he walked off. I unwrapped the gift and saw it was a simple sugar cookie.

"Look's like my little Yami as caught a girls eye. Who's it from?" Yang asked, trapping me in a head lock.

"Don't know. Doesn't have a card and Mercury didn't say who it's from." I said.

I always enjoyed the more simple versions of food. Glazed donuts, sugar cookies, basic pancakes, etc. I then took a bite ut of the cookie.

"Hmmm not that bad." I said

 _Cinder's POV_

"Did you deliver the cookie?" I asked.

"Sure did." He replied.

"Why are you so focused on this Yami kid?" Emerald asked.

"He's...a unique case." I said as I watched him finish the poisoned cookie "His Mother caused Salem some trouble in the past. Hopefully this will either kill him, or someone else will."

 _Yang's POV_

 _A few days later._

For the past few days Yami hasn't been to any of his classes at all. In fact we haven't even seen him back at the room which got me really worried. I checked in with the school's infirmary but they said they haven't seen him at all the past few days. We've tried calling him up on our scrolls but we went straight to voice mail.

"I'm worried for him." Ruby said.

"I am to sis." I replied.

"You think he's in trouble?" Blake asked.

"His weapon and scroll aren't here.." I said.

He only told me the pass code to his weapons locker. IT was an honer that he trusted me with his weapon. He feels about his swords at least a similar way Ruby feels about her Crescent Rose.

"If his weapons aren't here then he could be in trouble."

"Before we jump to conclusions, lets check on his apartment,. If he's not there then we should tell Ozpin."

We left, taking our weapons just in case we came across trouble though Ruby left her's behind so we did not look to suspicious. I was probably the most worried about Yami. He's one of the few people who would never groan at any jokes or puns of mine though some of the time I feel like he forces a chuckle out but I rarely get that feeling. He's also super good at combat. A bit reckless but good non the less. He's also super hot...hehe, sorry couldn't reist. His fire semblance has been useful on numerous occasions. Joking aside, he's the coolest guy

When we eventually got to Drake's store he said "Ahh your here."

"Is Yami here? Is he ok?"" I asked.

"About that..." he said, trailing off "A few days ago he came in here pale as a ghost, and walked up stairs and hasn't come down since."

"Is he...still alive?" Ruby asked, her voice full of worry.

Despite his reckless nature in combat, he puts me and Ruby's safety above all others, even to the point of ignoring Ruby's orders, just to protect us. Other then that he follows orders to the dot.

"I guess. He doesn't move much. I checked up on him once and heard him groan. Can you go...check up on him, I'm worried. He doesn't even bother to talk to me any more. Your his friends so maybe, he'll talk to you."

"Blake, Weiss stay here. He might not talk with you around."

Blake nodded in agreement and Weiss said nothing as they began to check out the books in the store.

Me and Ruby made out way up stairs and when we got to the top, we saw Yami over on his bed, lazily covered by the sheets.

"Yami? Are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't answer or move at first. He suddenly, but slowly rolled of his bed and was now facedown on the floor.

"Yami!" I yelled and ran towards him

He reached under the bed for something and saw him pull out his katana. A split second later, he was on his feet and jump ut the window. It was a three story building but using his semblance he can soften the landing.

"Ruby go!" I yelled.

Yami's POV

Damn, they found me. Should have picked a more, exclusive place to stay. I landed safely on the ground thanks to my semblance and imminently took off running, though I stumbled a bit at first. I only managed to get a few feet away from the store before I nearly ran into Ruby. I tried to take off running in the other direction but she grabbed my hand.

"Yami what wrong? We can help!" she yelled. I only had my pouch with a handful of dust crystals left and my katana.

I gave one final pull managed to finally pull away from her and threw down a blue dust crystal and blasted it with fire, sending a heavy mist everywhere and used my semblance as boosters and took off running away from Ruby. I was forced to go by the store again and saw Yang as I ran on by before I suddenly crashed into a glowing wall and fell to the ground. Weiss was most likely behind this.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ice Queen asked, anger was clearly in her voice.

I there fire crystal at her and shot it with fire. It exploded in front of her and and blasted off in the other direction.

The store rested on a three way intersection, where a forth road could have been. I assumed Weiss stayed at her end and Ruby at hers. The mommet Blake came to mind I tripped over a wire of a familiar weapon and tumbled quite a distance away. This fall force me to drop my weapon as well as some crystals.

I fet a pain in my chest and head but I knew that wasn't from the fall I just had. Ever since eating that cookie the rare nightmares I;ve had have been happening a lot more frequently.

I heard someone run up behind me and I quickly grabbed my weapon, turned around and, using my semblance swung at them with a giant blade of fire.

"Leave me alone!"

Blake crossed her arms in defense and was sent flying backwards. I fell to my knees and groaned in pain before dropping my weapon. My body felt like is was on fire wich was odd since I could touch hotter objects then everyone else and not get burned.

"Why...Why!" I yelled as I held my head in an attempt to keep it from exploding. Whether or not it was possible right now I don't know.

"Yami!" I heard Yang voice yell. I looked up without noticing that I had force one eye shut, and saw a blurry Yang. I think I saw her put something in her pocket. Probably called...everyone else

I tried to find my blade but couldn't find it.

"Stay back!" I yelled and threw a weak fire ball at her. She dogged it easily and stopped moving.

"Yami what wrong? Let us help?"

"Hel..HELP...Ha..." I said, growing weaker by the minute.

"I..." she started.

"Sh...Shu...Shut up!" I yelled and threw two more fire balls at her with one hand but she sidestepped each one while using that momen...momentum to get closer.

"No...n..o ...one ca..res...se...lf...preser...vat...tion...!" I said, feeling super weak.

She noticed this and made a mad dash for me. I finaly found my weapon grabbed it. I tried to hit her with an over head swipe but I was so weak and she was moving faster. She easily grabbed my hand and I dropped my weapon as I...I...I got weak...er...cant Even...think right...

I then collapsed against her before...

 _Yang's POV_

"Yami! Yami!" I yelled as he passed out.

I was super worried for him. I kept calling out his name, over and over and until I heard Ruby ask "Yang what happened?"

"I don't know. Ruby quick, take him to a hospital!" I said quickly.

"Right." she replied and hoisted him up onto her shoulders with little trouble. Seconds later, she disappeared.

 _*Later*_

At least a week has past since Yami's unusual behavior. Apparently is was because of some rare poison that causes hallucinations and increased aggression. What he saw though was unknown to everyone except him and he refuses to speak. His personality has changed dramatically. He used to be more happy and talkative. Now, he just has a expressionless look on his face. When Ruby and I talk to him he says"Not now" or something else to avoid talking to us. Anyone else he ignores most of the time, including teachers. When ever I tell a joke he smile but I know its fake.

He's also been super aggressive during combat training. One time he attempted to continue a fight with Pyrrha despite his Aura was in a weakened state. Some times he would come to bed late and tonight was no different. At first we just gave him some time but this new Yami has been around for a week now. I think it's about time to talk to him.

One night, he, again, didn't show up on time and I decided to try and find him. Their was a few people he talked to besides the rest of Team RWBYY. Team CFVY and Team JNPR. I bet he knew they would "rat" him out to the rest of us so hiding with either of them. All classrooms and the lunch room is locked at night so nope to them. I decided to check outside the school's perimeter. He did enjoy being outside so long as it wasn't cold out. He might have a resistance to higher temperature but strongly dislikes being cold.

I rounded two corners before I heard a faint sobbing. I went closer to the source before I eventually found him, sitting up against a wall with his face buried in his knees.

"Yami are you ok." I asked softly as I slowly approached him.

I saw him tense up and stop crying.

I slowly sat next to him and place a hand on his back.

"Please talk to me, I just want to help." I said softly.

Still nothing.

After a few more minutes of silence I was about to speak up when he said "I miss her...so much."

"Who?" I asked.

"My mom...she was the best mother ever."

"How...how did she die?" I asked, worried that I might make him cry again.

"My fathers fault." he growled

"When I was younger he promised to take us out on a picnic to a nice grassy meadow. He lied and it turns out he was trying to collect rare insects and plants for research. I got so mad and..."

He paused and started to breath erratically. I rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down and it seemed to work.

"I got mad...and attracted some nasty Grimm. Mother...she...died protecting me..." he said and began to cry again "It's all his fault! I hate him!"

I then pulled him into a hug.

"Shhhh, its ok." I said, slowly stroking his head, trying to calm him down.

In the past I would notice he would get and occasional call from his father, Geo Drake I think, but each time he called Yami would always instantly hang up, even after he got out from the hospital Never knew why that was until now.

He slowly began to calm down and once he gave out one last sob I pulled away and we looked in each other's eyes.

"Regardless of who's fault it was, it's not a good enough reason to shut him or the rest of us out forever. Please know Yami that you have friends and family who want to help you. If for some reason you can't talk to you father, which you should because who knows how long he'll stay around...but if you still can't talk to him, you can tell me anything."

He gave a slight smile which I knew was a real one. I smiled then got up.

"Please come back soon, ok?"

He nodded before I walked off.

 _Yami's POV_

When she was gone I slumped back against the wall with my face growing warm. I had no real romantic attraction to anyone before much less Yang, at least, that's what I thought. I guess secretly I developed a crush on her over the years.

I had not planed on going to the upcoming dance. One reasons, a lousy one, is that I had no one to got with. Another, is that I had nothing to wear. I considered asking Coco to make me a tuxedo because we shared a similar fashion sense despite me not thinking to much about fashion. Someone else came to mind though.

"Maybe...she's right." I said to myself and pulled my scroll out.

 _*The night of the dance*_

 _Yang's POV_

The dance was nice. Everyone was having fun.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulders. I turned to see Yami in the best looking tuxedo.

"Yami...you look...amazing."

"T-Thanks." he said with anoticable blush on his face "You look nice to."

"How did you get something this nice?" I asked.

"My father..." he trailed off.

"Oh...is everything-" he cut me off by saying "We agreed to talk more later. Strange, he had this already made. He thinks things ahead of time I geuss."

Before I could respons, a slow song came on.

"Ummm...Yang, would you like to dance?" he asked nervously.

I blushed slightly and said "S-Sure."

We made our way to the dance floor, grasped hands, got closer to each other and started to dance. My heart picked up pace suddenly. Being this close to Yami... fealt nice.

I rested my head against aginst his chest.

"Yang..." he said sotly.

"Hmmmm?" I said and looked up at him.

I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I was surprised at first but quickly mealted into the kiss. It lasted only for a few seconds but felt like hours.

"Yang...I...I love you." he stammered.

"I...love you to Yami..." I replied.

*Later that night*

Normaly Yami sleeps on the floor in the corrner of the room. But tonight...maybe he could sleep with me. The other members of Team RWBYY, minus Blake, seemd a bit surprised we got together. Blake seemed to geuss we would end up together eventually. They said it was ok for us to sleep together as long as we didn't do anything "strange".

.

"Are you sure about this?" Yami asked nervously.

"Just don't get frisky alright?" I teased and caused him to blush.

I got into bed first. There was just enough room for one other person. Yami slowly got into bed next to me. I cuddled up against his chest.

"Night Yang." Yami said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Night Yami." I replied.

Me: I am SO Sorry for the long delay in stories. My computer broke the day I decided to start doing stories again. It's fine for now though. Also, I started this a while ago before the computer broke and finished it today so sorry if the ending seems rushed.


End file.
